


He's Who?

by sandersonsister



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crossover, Mello and Yuri are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Mello had never wanted to know about his parents but now, now that he knew the chances of his survival were lowering drastically, he thought it might be time. Searching for them didn't exactly turn out as he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weird idea I couldn't get out of my head, so here it is.

It wasn’t until Mello knew he was going to die that he began to wonder about where he came from.

He had never really wondered before. He knew that he had been dropped off at an orphanage when he was only a month old, knew that one of his earliest memories was being punished for his attitude, knew that he had ‘run away’ from that orphanage and lived on the streets for only a week before he was found by L. It wasn’t on purpose, obviously, but it was the best thing that could have happened. Mello had no doubt that he would have died within months if L hadn’t brought him to Wammy House. Once he was there, he had focused completely on the competition – especially after Near arrived.

He had never contemplated what happened to his parents.

After all, they had abandoned him. Why should he care?

But after Lidner called him about Near’s…_plan_…Mello began to wonder. Wonder why they had left them. Wonder how different his life would be if they hadn’t. Would it have been better? Probably not. He had been trained by some of the best minds on the planet. He had found Matt, his best friend.

But, well, he might have lived longer.

Mello stared at his computer for what seemed to be hours. Years ago, he had managed to sneak into Roger’s office with Matt and Matt had hacked into his computer to download the orphan’s files. They had done so initially because Matt had wanted to try and find his aunt. Then, Mello had decided he wanted Near’s information. He hadn’t known until later that Matt had got Mello’s as well. Mello had ranted at Matt for hours about him doing so but in the end, Mello had just thrown the thumbdrive into his desk drawer. It had been a whim for him to grab it when he left Wammy’s and he really couldn’t explain why he had kept it with him since then, especially since it was information he wouldn’t want Kira or one of Kira’s supporters to get. But now, here he was, almost eight years later with the damn thing plugged into his computer. All he needed to do was click on the file.

So why was he having trouble doing so?

With a growl of frustration, he leaned forward and clicked to open the file. Date of birth, place of birth…parents names.

There they were.

…wait.

Mello’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his birth mothers name. He _knew_ that name. He had heard it multiple times when he was in the orphanage.

Anger building in his chest, he quickly pulled up his search bar and typed in the familiar name. The woman, his _mother_, had retired from idol life early…after she had her son.

…a son.

Mello’s teeth ground together and he started to pound on the keys. No search yielded any results regarding a…_child_. “Matt! Get your ass in here!”

There was a loud crash from the single bedroom and then a very disgruntled Matt meandered into the room. “What?”

Without a word, Mello slammed his hand down on the keyboard once more. “Hey! What the hell?!” Matt yelled out, jumping over the edge of the couch and ripping Mello’s arm away from his precious computer. “What are you even-“ Matt broke off when he caught sight of the screen. “Oh.” Matt’s eyes flickered over to him briefly. “So…your parents? You wanting to find them or-“

“Fuck no!” Mello growled, reaching forward once more and showing Matt the search. “Find him.”

“Find…” Matt’s mouth snapped shut when he caught sight of the search bar. “Uh, yeah. Alright.”

Mello couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He pushed himself off of the couch and began to pace from the corner of their small living room to the single bedroom, then back again. Every time he walked by the couch, he turned hard and furious eyes on Matt, who just ignored him.

It was horrible when someone is around you long enough to grow immune to your temper.

“Found him!” Matt said, causing Mello to come to a stop momentarily before he turned and stared at the other boy. “He, uh, his father’s father has full custody. It doesn’t look like he has much contact with his father…or mother,” he met Mello’s eyes briefly before continuing. “He’s a figure skater.”

“…excuse me?”

Matt snorted before quickly turning it into a cough. “He, uh, began skating competitively full-time last year. From what I can see, he’s pretty good. Not that I know much about figure skating…but he began training with a highly ranked coach. Uh, ever heard of Viktor Nikoforov?”

“Who the fuck is-“

“World champion figure skater from Russia,” Matt said quickly, leaving Mello to wonder what the hell his best friend had been watching when they were separated. “Anyway, Yuri went to study with the same coach…”

Mello’s eyebrows shot up at this information. He could say that was…slightly impressive. “Age?”

“Nine.”

“Hmm. Location?”

“Move to Saint Petersburg from Moscow when he began training.”

Mello slowly nodded, his mind whirling. He had three days.

He could do it.

“Get me a ticket.”

Matt’s eyebrows flew up and Mello had the pleasure of seeing his mouth drop open. “Seriously?”

“Now.”

“Yeah, alright,” Matt grumbled as he turned toward the computer once again, his cigarette hanging from is mouth as he quickly began to type. Mello didn’t even wait for him to say anything before he slipped into their shared room and packed a small duffle bag. “You leave in three hours.”

“Got it,” Mello responded, tossing his bag of his leather clad shoulder and determinedly marching toward the door. “Keep watch.”

“What else would I do?”

Mello snorted loudly in response as he shut the door behind him.

________________

The next day, Mello found himself standing in the shadows as he watched a small, angry man shout as kids as they skated around a freezing cold rink. He crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes followed one particular skater, telling himself that he should have known an _ice rink_ would be cold.

Mello didn’t know anything about skating but even he could tell the kid was good. Definitely better than those other losers he was skating around. He thought the coach must have thought so too, with the way he was constantly pulling the small blond over to the side or yelling at him. The kid – Yuri – seemed to have a bit of a temper. Mello felt his lips twitch as he snarled something that had all the other kids staring at him with open mouths and his coach turn an interesting shade of purple.

“Do I know you?”

Mello’s head snapped to the side, confused and a bit irritated that someone had managed to sneak up on him. There was a man standing there, one who was about his age with long, silver hair and bright blue eyes. “Nope,” Mello replied bluntly, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar. He snapped off the corner with his teeth quickly and glanced back toward the skaters. Yuri was doing some sort of turn or something that looked…difficult and probably pretty dangerous.

“That’s interesting,” the other continued in a cheerful voice. “Because I’ve been training here for years and I know everyone that comes through here – though I do sometimes have troubling remembering some of them,” the other admitted a bit sheepishly. “But I think I would remember you.”  


Mello rolled his eyes at the flirtation. “Yeah, I’m hard to forget. And I’m visiting.”

“It’s a closed practice.”

“Then kick me out.”

“Too much work,” the other said brightly. “So, there has to be a reason you chose to visit. And, considering you don’t seem that interested in me, I would like to know what it is.”

“And why would being interested in you have anything to do with me visiting?”

He shrugged. “It’s the reason most people try to get in here.” At Mello’s blank look, the other smiled. “I’m Viktor Nikoforov.”  


Mello frowned at the name, certain he had heard it before. “Oh,” he said after a moment of realization. “You’re the skating guy.”

Silver eyebrows shot up and a bark of laughter escaped. “The _skating guy_? Yeah, I guess I am. So, now that I not only know that you aren’t here for me and you really don’t know anything about figure skating, what are you doing here?”

Mello contemplated his options. He could ignore the question and risk the guy telling someone he was here, someone that would attempt to make him leave and there was a chance of that getting _really_ messy, or he could just admit the truth.

“Found out I have some family I didn’t know about,” Mello replied after a moment, not really caring if this guy knew the truth or not. “Saw he trained here and decided to stop by.”

“Trained here? Family? Who?” he asked, eyes wide with excitement. When Mello didn’t answer, Viktor’s head snapped toward the rink and his brows furrowed. Then they shot upward in surprise. “The angry kitten? Who is he? Cousin? Son? Brother?”

“Son?” Mello scoffed in irritation. “I’m twenty!”

“I’m twenty-one,” Viktor said, a bit superiorly. Mello rolled his eyes once more. “So? How do you know our angry kitten?”

“Why do you keep calling him that?”

“He’s cute like a little kitten! And the angry part…kind of speaks for itself,” Viktor muttered as he gestured toward the rink where Yuri was yelling at one of the other skaters. Mello’s lips twitched, remembering how he had acted much the same during his time at Wammy House. “So…you’re his…”

“Brother.”

“Oh,” Viktor frowned once more. “I…do not think Yuri knows he has a brother.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Hmm.” The two stood silently side by side as practice continued. It wasn’t until practice apparently ended and the skaters were making their way off of the ice that Viktor spoke again. “You know, it took a lot of Yuri to come here. He lives with his grandfather who isn’t really in the best health. I don’t think they have a lot of money but they refused to let anyone help them. Yuri really misses him.”

Mello didn’t respond and after a few moments, Viktor sent him another smile before bounding toward the ice. As soon as he was out of earshot, Mello flipped open his phone. “Matt? Yeah, I need some information.”

_______________________

“Who are you?”

“Not important. I need to talk to you about one of your students…”


	2. Chapter 2

Near watched from the stands as a strikingly familiar looking boy stood on the highest platform of the podium. He had been…surprised…when he found the evidence of the boy’s existence after Mello’s death. He was even more surprised that he had left Near the task of revealing the truth when the boy got a gold medal… though he hadn’t really been specific of what type of cold medal. There had been more than once instance that Near could complete his wishes over the last few years but, knowing that Mello probably hadn’t really been aware of the intricacies of figure skating (neither had Near until all of this came to light), he had decided to wait until he believed the time was right.

So, he kept an eye on the boy. When he saw that Yuri Plisetsky had moved up from juniors and had managed to make it this far…well, he had told Rester that the two of them would be taking a small vacation. Rester hadn’t questioned him on why he wanted to go to a figure skating competition, out of every other option, but he had managed to get them tickets and the two of them flew out to Barcelona.

“He did it,” Rester said calmly as people around them cheered loudly, many of them having jumped to their feet. Near nodded as he eyed the teenage girls sitting to their right warily. He truly did not understand why they were all wearing cat ears. Was that of some sort of significance? “They have a press conference coming up soon and then I’m sure he’ll be wanting to celebrate with his friends.” The man nodded toward where Yuri was smiling broadly at another skater. “I will speak to his coach. It is possible you will be able to meet with him tomorrow after the-“

“That will be fine,” Near responded, flinching away from the girl that was jumping up and down beside him. “I am not sure how he will respond to the information and I would not want to upset him before anything important. He seems to have a temper,” _much like someone else I knew_, “and I believe it would be best to wait.” He slowly scooted around the girl beside him and toward the stairs. “Now, I think I would like to go back to the room. Please let me know the outcome of your conversation.”

____________________

Yuri growled as he sank down on his bed, confused at why Yakov had confined him in his room. Yeah, he knew that he had pissed him and Lilia off with his exhibition skate, but he hadn’t thought the man would react like this. Especially since a lot of the others skaters were leaving soon and Yuri would have liked to say goodbye to at least _some_ of them.

Almost as if summoned, there was a brief knock on his door before the sound of it being unlocked with a key. “Yurio! We’re here!”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he threw a pillow at the familiar figure bounding into his room. “What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you get in?!”

“Yakov gave me a key!” Viktor replied as he jumped onto the bed and threw an arm around Yuri’s shoulders. Yuuri shot him an apologetic look as he followed after the older skater.

“Coach Yakov said you might want us here for this conversation,” Yuuri told him softly as he sat on the other side of Yuri.

“_What_ conversation?!”

“We don’t know!” Viktor told him, his bright smile falling just slightly as he said the words. “Yakov just told us to come here at this time. So, here we are!”

Yuri opened his mouth, ready to yell at the idiot and demand to know the truth, when another knock came on the door. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a glance and then the Japanese skater was on his feet. He moved toward the door quickly and pulled it open. “Uh, hello?”

“Hello,” another, unknown, voice responded. “I am here to speak with Yuri Plisetsky.”   


“Um…come in?”

Yuuri came back into view, a confused expression across his face. Following him was one of the oddest people Yuri had ever seen. He was about Viktor’s age, maybe a couple years younger, with fluffy white hair and dark eyes that fell on Yuri instantly. He was slouched over slightly and wearing what seemed to be a pair of white pajamas. The dark circles under his eyes clearly showed that the young man hadn’t had a full night of sleep in probably years but it was clear that the lack of sleep hadn’t dulled his mind. “I am Near,” the man said.

“Alright?” Yuri responded. Was he supposed know this person?

“This is a very difficult conversation and one I would rather not be having,” the man, Near?, said bluntly. His pale hands came together and Yuri frowned as the man began to play with his fingers. “I best start at the beginning. Do you mind if I sit?”

“Oh, of course!” Yuuri said, hurrying over to grab a chair.

He needn’t have bothered. The man plopped down on the floor, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent so he could rest his chin on his knee. Yuri blinked at the odd sight. “Much of what I tell you is…classified and I would very much appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. I will not go into too much detail in things you do not need to know.” Yuri scowled, wondering what the hell could be happening that he needed to know anything ‘classified’ or what this person was even talking about to begin with. “There is an…orphanage. A very important orphanage that takes in children of various skillsets. Many are considered to be geniuses.”

Yuri felt his shoulders tense. Was this person trying to…recruit him?

“I’m not an orph-“

“I am aware of that,” Near responded, waving his hand as he rolled his eyes. “It was not an invitation.” Yuri growled low in his throat as Viktor giggled at his side. “However, years before you were born your mother had another child. A son.” Yuri’s eyes widened and Viktor’s giggles abruptly cut off as he sat up straight beside him. “He was found by a mentor of ours and brought to the orphanage at a young age. As we grew, he and I fought for the top position within the school. He was extraordinarily brilliant.”

Yuri felt his throat grow dry. A brother. He had a brother…one that was, apparently, no longer alive. Not with the way this man kept speaking about him in the past tense. Yuri’s hands shook as the story continued.

“His name was Mello.”

“Mello?” Viktor cut in sharply.

Near nodded. “When we join the orphanage, we give up our true names. I am sorry,” he said lowly, his eyes on Yuri, “that I cannot tell you his true name. I admit that I do not know what it is.” Yuri found himself nodding as he wondered yet again just what type of orphanage his brother, _brother_, had grown up in. “We were both young when our mentor was killed and Mello and I found ourselves…involved in a very dangerous case.”

“Case?”

“We were detectives,” the man said evasively. “Mello knew that the likelihood of his death was high and he decided he wanted to know about his family before he…well, he and a mutual friend did some research…and found out about you.” His lips twitched up into what Yuri supposed was supposed to be a smile.

It was terrifying.

“He actually went to Russia and watched a practice. While he was there, he spoke to your coach… Yakov, correct? From what I was told, he paid for-“

“It was him? He did it?” Yuri asked, his mind reeling as he remembered being told that an anonymous benefactor had paid for the next few years of his training. They had also given a large sum to Yakov to pay for whatever else he would need over the years – skates, costumes, hell, he even used the money for room and board.

“He did,” Near responded. He stared at Yuri solemnly. “I am sorry to say that Mello was killed shortly after his visit. After his death, I received a message from him with the information I have told you as well as instructions to tell you about him if you managed to get a gold medal.” He gave Yuri that ‘grin’ yet again. “I suppose I should say congratulations.” Yuri didn’t respond and the grin fell once more. “There is more. Rester!”

The door, which Yuri realized had not been fully closed, opened once more and an older man entered the room. He was carrying a box that was quickly set on the floor beside Near before he turned on his heel and disappeared yet again. Near pulled himself up to his knees and opened the box. “Ah, here we are,” he murmured as he began to pull out items. “I thought you might be…interested in acquiring some of the things he left behind.” He held out a leather jacket, one that would no doubt be too big on Yuri, but that didn’t stop the blond from taking it and brushing his fingers over the soft leather. His jaw clenched and he felt a soft hand press against his back. “Mello was very fond of that jacket. And this,” he handed Yuri a crucifix. He seemed to pause for a moment before he handed Yuri the next item.

It was a picture.

Yuri couldn’t help but gasp as he gazed down at the boy in the photo. He looked…like he could be Yuri’s twin if only his eyes were green instead of blue. Yuuri gasped from beside him and Viktor pursed his lips as his brows furrowed. The thought that something was off with Viktor’s response flickered through his mind but Yuri was too focused on the information he was receiving to pursue it further. “I have one more,” Near said softly, his voice losing a bit of its robotic quality as he did. Then a disk was sliding into Yuri’s lap. Yuri frowned and glanced up but Near just shook his head. “I never watched it. Mello asked me not to.”

Near pushed himself to his feet. “I placed my number inside the case,” he said, nodding toward the plastic case covering the disk as he did so. “If you need anything, you may contact me. I might not be able to answer but I will do what I can. It was nice to meet you, Yuri. I must say, you are very much like you brother.”

Near padded toward the door and had almost pulled it open when Yuri found his voice. “Who?”

“Excuse me?”

“You – you said he was killed on a case. Who killed him?”

There was silence. Yuri pulled his eyes away from the picture and glared at the young man that was staring at him with dark eyes. “Who was it?!”

“…Kira.”

Yuri could only gape as the young man closed the door behind him.

_A young man appeared on the screen, his body clad in leather pants and a black shirt. He sat back on a chair and peered at the camera, his lips twisted a bit sardonically. His blue eyes flashed as a sheet of blond hair fell in front of the large scar on his face. _

_“Well, can’t say I’m surprised that you’re watching this,” Mello sighed, his hand lifting to place a chocolate bar at his lips. “I hoped that I would make it out but…well, the plan has too much risk involved for me to be certain.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose congratulations are in order. I’m going to leave a message for Near to give this to you once you’ve won gold and I know that little sheep will do what I say -at least he will in this. Guess that happens when someone dies for you.” _

_He frowned and glanced off sight of the camera. “I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Tell him about seeing him at practice.” _

_“That doesn’t sound like a stalker,” Mello growled. He sighed and looked forward once again. “So, you managed to get into the best training facility in Russia at nine years old – guess that means you’re pretty damn good. Guess it runs in the family.” He smirked and snapped off a piece of the chocolate bar. “I went and watched a practice. Can’t say I know much about skating but you were better than anyone else out there. Met someone while I was there – that Viktor guy.”_

_“Viktor Nikiforov,” the voice off camera sighed._

_“Yeah, what Matt said,” Mello responded. “He mentioned something about your grandfather. I’m glad you had someone there to take you in- someone that was there for you and helped you along the way. I hope he’s there for you for a long time, especially since I apparently won’t be. I talked to your coach after that and convinced him to let me become a ‘benefactor’ – which really just sounds creepy, so sorry about that. I wanted to do something to help, so I hope it did. Not like I’m going to need it.” _

_“Mello.”_

_“Right. Anyway, I don’t really have much to say. I thought meeting you would just – well, it would be kind of crappy of me. To meet you when I knew I was going to die. But I’m selfish enough to know that I don’t want you knowing about me at all. So this was my compromise.” _

_“So, Yuri Plisetsky, be great. Accomplish your dreams. If you need help, contact Near. He’s a bit of an emotionless asshole at times but he’ll help. If he didn’t give you a way to contact him, I’ll kick his ass in the afterlife.” Muffled laughter sounded and Mello shot a brilliant grin off camera. “If I’m dead, I suppose it won’t really matter if I tell you this.”_

_“Mello!”_  
  


_“Shut up, Matt. Yuri, I’m glad you have people that care about you and I hope you have just as much support in the future. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you and everyone else, actually _has_ a future. That’s why I’m going to do this. So, only if you are the only person living that knows it, I want you to know who I am. Mihael Keehl.”_

_“Damn it, Mello. You better hope no one gets hold of this-“_

_“Congratulations, Yuri.” Mello, Mihael, gave one last grin before he reached forward and the screen went black._


End file.
